Atlantis
by Hikikomochi
Summary: The lost continent has returned to the earth because of a certain American with the help of a certain Greek. What sort of trouble will this ancient continent cause? SEE FOR YOURSELF! #shot male!Atlantis. Review if you want pairings. my firs fic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue~

He sat there, on a gigantic musty rock with a few carvings, watching over Athens, his sister's precious capital. The thought of conquering the grand city crossed his mind.

How the humans will bow down before him, his people, and his leader.

How he will torture the humans that dares to disobey him.

How the feeling of a battle always excites him.

The people will fight, he knew that, but his will fight back. They will do anything to make new territories. They already conquered most of Western Europe and Africa, Athens wouldn't be that hard, would it?

His long white hair that was tied back flew with the salt scented winds around the seashores. A small smirk formed on his tan face. He must make the tactics quickly, before the Athenians discover his plan.

The man's bright blue eyes widened as a flash of bright blue splashed his face and disappeared immediately.

Puzzled, he tried to figure out what it meant, or what it was. The man shook his head to focus, that was no time to think about blue light thingies, he was going to invade Athens!

Right! He stood up and climbed down before he walked to the city with his barefooted feet. The long light blue cloth around his waist blew with the wind.

The ground suddenly trembled, sending the man to fall on his back.

Panicked, the man ran to his city.

The people were screaming and running to the opposite direction as he was. He tried to focus to what his people were running from.

His eyes widened once more.

The horrible combination of earth, mud, and stones rolled down the mountains, bringing destruction to everything in its path. His best guess was that it was from the earthquake he felt earlier.

With no hesitation, he ran with his people to what he assumed was a safe place.

Looking back, he saw his city slowly crumble from the earthquake and land slide. Some of his people died. He was just thankful that most of them survived, running in front of him.

The man gasped for air after he ran far away with his people. They were standing on a Cliffside far away from the beaches to avoid gigantic waves now known as tsunami.

Aside from running and escaping for your life, it wasn't bad. The people calmed down as they saw the sun setting beyond the horizon. The violet colored waters looked so beautiful with a splash of orange from the sun.

The calming wind blew the salty scent of the ocean, filling everyone's lungs.

But, the day was getting dark.

There wasn't a single star in sight, not even the moon was visible.

Suddenly there was a clash of thunder; the man looked up to the skies.

Something cold touched countless spots on his skin. He sighed in relief,

It was just rain.

The rain instantly turned heavier as the sea roared in anger. The people were afraid. But it was just rain; the white haired man still had hope.

Or so he thought.

The grounds shook violently, making the people scream. He couldn't even stand up.

But the cliff was strong, they couldn't possibly slide off. There was still a chance!

He was wrong again.

The waves rose highly, reaching the cliff.

The lightning clashed louder. The man swore it could blow his eardrums out. He looked around with his strength.

People were shaking as they panicked.

Hopes lost.

Chances gone.

What was he to do?

It was too late.

A wave, about three times the size of the cliff, rose.

The man's eyes widened in fear as he raised his head to look at the gigantic wave half way to the cliff.

He tried looking back at the city, hoping that there was still a safe place to hide.

There was none.

No one could ever guess that it was a city because of the damage the landslide caused.

With nothing left he could do, the man closed his eyes and crouched there,

Awaiting death.

His ears felt like it was bleeding from the screams of women and children, even men.

The end came,

The gigantic waves swiped the island,

And Atlantis ceased to exist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 8D … how did you like this crap~?**

**Ummm… ummm… I know there's something wrong with it but I can't figure out how to fix it OTL**

**Coughcusimabadwritercough #SHOT**

**So, yeah, if you didn't figure it out yet, the man is Atlantis =v=U.**

**I based his appearance from Disney's Atlantis cus I thought it'll be cool and junk, yeah…**

**:U**

**Ummm… review?**

**OOH! Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 8D … update! Yayzz! XD**

**First, I hafta tell you that I'm not really sure where this story is going OTL**

**Need plot bunnies~ (/OAO)/**

**Anyway, I'll just improvise then~ ._.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and Atlantis is technically is an OC, so HE BELONGS TO MEEEE! #slapped**

**So, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

A laptop sat on an old new wooden desk. Still fresh and alive, the screen illuminated the dark room. It also showed a Wikipedia article about the lost city of Atlantis. The tabs on the web application was all about Atlantis; especially the location.

The owner came in the room, walking through the carpeted floor barefooted. He stretched before sitting back down to face his laptop, continuing his research.

Judging by countless hamburger wraps was in the trashcan, the owner was obviously,

America.

He smiled as he continued researching.

He really wanted to find that lost city. It'll be really interesting and he'll be the first to uncover Atlantis' secrets! How cool is that? To top it off, he'll be able to take pictures of a giant glowing floating blue light surrounded by rocks with face carvings and meet a tan girl with white hair and-

…

… Yes, he has been watching a film about Atlantis… the Disney version of it anyways.

He always gets fired up at things like this.

Sure, he had been researching this Atlantis for years, but he was intensifying it. To get more information, he had to go to the ruins, which was obviously under water. But before that, he had to find the location first.

Some of the archeologists said it was somewhere in the Mediterranean seas, some said in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and even somewhere where America lives.

Well, he was planning to go to those places but something caught his eyes.

_-Athens, Ancient Greece._

Ancient Greece is Greece' mother! Maybe he knows something.

America stood up and grabbed his cell phone,

Which was in the bathroom for some unknown reason.

Quick as lightning, he dialed Greece' number and waited for the man to answer.

The other line picked up,

"Greece, I-"

"nyan~" America was cut out from the cat sounds coming from the other line. He shifted his eyes left and right and spoke up,

"nyan?"

"nyaaaaaaaaan~" the other line said, then there were sounds of the phone really being picked up, "… hello?"

"Greece!"

"… My cat picked up while I was taking a nap…" he yawned, "is there something I can help you with, America?"

"Yeah! I'll explain when I get there! Kaybye!" with that, the American ended the call, leaving Greece completely clueless.

"… Okay…" he said, putting down the phone and continuing his nap with a cat crawling to his head.

* * *

><p>America took a flight to Greece and quickly drove to Greece' house, welcomed by countless cats the man owned. Greece himself wasn't even in the house; he was too busy digging for 'napping spots' at the backyard.<p>

After America found him, he literally dragged him to the house and told him something about a DVD. Greece was about to ask what the movie was about but America ignored him and played the 2 hour long movie.

Soon, the Greek found out that it was the Disney version of Atlantis that he saw a few years ago. He wanted to just sleep through the movie, but a certain loud obnoxious American kept him from doing so.

He was forced to see the movie.

And every time he drifted to sleep, America kept bothering him. Which was incredibly annoying.

Now the Greek knows how England and Japan felt around this American.

About two hours later, the movie ended. Greece was about to fall asleep again, but,

"So, do you see now?" the American asked with a big grin on his face.

Greece stayed silenced for a while, staring into space, "… see what?" he asked when he was sure America didn't say anything other than watching a DVD… And something about hamburgers.

"ATLANTIS!" America stood up on the couch and flailed his arms.

Once again, Greece was staring into space, "… what about it?"

"Let's find it! The lost city!" America laughed 'heroically', "I read somewhere on the internet that Atlantis has something to do with your mother! I figured you know something about Atlantis!"

"… mn… I was too young to remember anything…" Greece said, stroking his cat that was on his lap, "… All I know is Atlantis is a male… and he visited us a lot…"

"SO HE IS REAL!" America exclaimed, fist bumping the air. "OH! DUDE!" America sat back down, "okay, crazy idea, instead of finding the city, how 'bout if we find the personification? I bet he know a lot about Atlantis! CUS HE _IS_ ATLANTIS!" America laughed to himself.

"… _we…_?" Greece raised his eyebrow.

"YOSH! Come to my house tomorrow! We'll go to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean first! Ooh! Bring some diving gear and food too!" America stood up, "I have to go now! See ya!"

And with that, America walked outside, again, leaving a completely clueless Greek.

"… Okay…" Greece mumbled as he stood up and got ready.

* * *

><p>Greece arrived at America carrying a small bag containing a diving suit, diving equipments, and some food, specifically following America's orders. The people stared at him as five cats clung on him. He simply ignored them and called a cab to America's house.<p>

America was standing in front of his house, tapping his foot impatiently as he held his own small bag, and another huge one with his other hand that contained the equipment to locate things they needed to locate under water. There's a name for it, sadly the author doesn't remember because she pays no attention at school.

Greece walked to America unenthusiastically as America himself was jumping and bouncing around hyperactively like there's no tomorrow.

They packed the things needed and drove to the harbor to take America's private boat to sail to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

The smell of the ocean quickly filled their lungs as they arrived there. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze. It was a nice day to sail to the middle of an ocean searching for something that was not guaranteed to be there.

Okay, sarcasm is not nice. Do not example me, good children.

America double checked the supplies and the equipment. Greece had to leave his cats behind so nothing will happen to them when something happens to them (?).

Greece waved goodbye to his cats as they set sail. America was looking at the navigational system, as if he understood it. Nobody knows if he understands it or not. Some say he doesn't, some say he does, the others just sit back and enjoy this fanfiction.

Back to the topic…

Being truly American, America couldn't sit still for no longer than 5 minutes. The ocean, though relaxing, was boring. Dolphins didn't jump out like they do in the movies and the American couldn't see a single fish. He sighed and went back to watching the navigational system.

On the way, America passed a sleeping Greek on a bench under the sun.

His face was so peaceful; his dark brown hair reflected the sun's rays of blinding light. It took a while to notice his smooth tanish skin. He even sounded peaceful.

America smirked as he noticed how tempting and vulnerable the Greek was in that state. The American slowly leaned closer to the Greek's face and gave him…

A mustache.

He snickered as he put the marker cap back on then put it in his pocket before walking to where that navigation system was.

To those of you who thought the author was nice enough to give a yaoi scene, you are completely wrong. She _might, _but not now.

Greece opened his dark brown eyes slowly. His vision was still blurry as he sat up. The dark haired man rubbed the sleep off his eyes and yawned stretching.

Looking up, he saw America either holding his laughter or urgently needing the magical thing called the toilet.

"… What?" was the only thing Greece could ask after America pointed at his face.

"Nothing…" America answered, obviously lying, "we're here!" America stretched, or more like flailed his arms.

"… You put either a mustache or lipstick on my face did you?" Greece asked, grabbing the diving suit in his bag.

America jumped away in utter shock dangerously close to dropping a precious oxygen tank, "How the hell did you know?"

Greece didn't answer which creeped the American out. But he quickly forgot about it and focused on finding this Atlantis person.

Once they were equipped, they splashed to the ocean and dived as deep as they can. The cold salty water collided with their skin. They could still feel the coolness even with the diving suit.

Blue nothingness instantly surrounded them. Not even a fish was in sight. Was that strange?

They're countries, not marine biologists, how are they supposed to know?

America brought a waterproof camera to photograph the sightings. Even though they didn't find Atlantis, at least he could use the opportunity to take pictures of the oceans. But seeing that there was nothing, America was a bit disappointed. They couldn't even see the ocean floor.

Greece looked around. He didn't see any ruins so far, just endless oceans of blue surrounding him.

"… I don't think it's here, America…" he said to his communication device.

"No way, dude! Atlantis is here! I can feel it!" America refused, a little tone of desperate hope was heard.

"…" was the Greek's respond to the overly excited American.

The limit of an oxygen tank is about an hour, they have been floating around the ocean for only half an hour and America was incredibly bored. America sighed audibly, obviously disappointed.

"Okay dude, I think we're done here…" America said to his Greek friend.

"… mn…" Greece swam to the surface, following America.

Their heads popped out of the salty surface.

"Next stop is Spain's house!" America exclaimed as if he was never disappointed at all.

Greece was staring into space again. Specifically, the space where America's boat was supposed to be, "… where's the boat?"

America's eyes widened in shock as he turned around to find that his boat was missing, he could only see the endless surface of the ocean around them.

"WHAT THE FAK?" he exclaimed louder, "What are we gonna do? What if nobody finds us?" He gripped the Greek's diving suit and shook him violently, "We'll die, Greece, DIE! I'm still young, Greece! I don't want to die now!" he shook him a little harder.

"… Calm do-"

"You're right! We should make a signal for help! GREECE! Do you have a cell phone?"

"…" Greece could only sweatdrop.

Was America was that big of an idiot?

Yes, yes he was.

While America panicked all because he didn't have a cell phone with him, Greece did the logical thing. He turned his communication device to contact the crew they had on the boat.

The only thing the Greek could hear was static and more statics.

At this point, Greece was a little freaked out. Although he didn't show any signs that he was. The Greek looked back at the American who was still panicking and swimming around hyperactively.

Then he snapped, realizing something while looking at the blonde nation.

America didn't have any geographical knowledge for anywhere other than his house, and he was the only one who was even near the navigational system.

By the time he remembered that, Greece wasn't even sure that they were floating around in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Where were they?

Looking around was hopeless, Greece could only see blue, blue, and more blue besides the American panicking about how they would die when nobody finds them. They couldn't even die, they're nations!

The only thing to do was snap America out of his nonsense and ask him where exactly were they right then.

"… America…" Greece called out. America was still in the state of panic, "… America…" he tried again a little louder.

America still didn't answer. Greece had to go to drastic measures. He grabbed America's diving suit and slapped his face as hard as he could, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?" was all America said, rubbing his cheek with a red hand mark on it.

"… sorry…" Greece let the young country go, "I have to ask this, where are we…?"

"psh… We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, duh!" America started to calm down. As Greece thought, America was still as clueless as ever.

"… which direction did we go when we left Miami…?"

"East!"

"…" Greece facepalmed. Sure, they were technically in the Atlantic Ocean. But not in the middle. They were suppose to go NORTH east to go to the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

And they were supposed to be there in about three days even with a boat that advanced. Greece always lost track of time when he slept, but he never slept longer than 12 hours.

"What? What's wrong?" America was genuinely clueless.

"… How long did it take us to get here?" he asked.

"Three hours, why?"

Greece facepalmed again. How stupid was America? Speaking of him, he was still as clueless as ever.

"You okay?"

"… Do you have a compass?" was all that Greece said. Maybe they could swim to Puerto Rico or the Bahamas or something if he could just see the direction. America reached his pocket and gave what the Greek needed. Surprisingly, he did have a compass with him.

Greece eyes went wide as the needle in the compass was spinning like there's no tomorrow. It was just what he feared.

They were floating around in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.

So that explains the boats disappearance!

Not really…

If Greece told America, he would've freak out more than he did a while ago.

Greece made a face.

"Dude… something wrong?" America asked, getting ready for another panic attack.

Its okay, Greece could just look at where the sun was setting and go to the opposite direction.

… When did they sky got so dark?

The once clear blue sky turned gray and depressing. The rays of light was gone, their hope as well. Greece sighed in disappointment. They were stuck in the cold oceans of somewhere beyond the Bermuda triangle area with the only communicating device broken, the transportation gone, the compass spinning like a madman, no drinking water or food, and only 30 minutes worth of oxygen tied to their backs.

"Dude!" America snapped Greece out of his pessimistic thoughts, "I have this feeling that we should dive deeper!"

"… America, our oxygen tanks are-"

"Just hear me out! There's this voice thing in my head saying that we should!"

Oh great, America's hearing voices…

Maybe they _should _follow the voice. Either that, or die in the middle of the ocean. Who knows it might lead to something.

Greece nodded as he put his diving mask back on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 8D … haaaaiiii~ /SHOT**

**I DUNNO! This is crappy OTL**

**Is this what they call a cliffhanger? =A=a**

**So anyway, Atlantis didn't show up… yet… muahahahahahaha~**

**And I had to check google map like 6 times to find out where the Bermuda Triangle is and where the middle of the Atlantic Ocean is… and I'm still not sure where it is :U**

**Is this too long or too short or the perfect size?**

**Is it happening to fast or too slow?**

**IS IT BORING? OTL**

**If it is, I'm gonna delete this fic… review if you want me to delete this fic cus of its derpy derpiness of derp…**

**Ummm… I know there's something wrong with this but, really, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX IT!**

**Constructive criticism will help! A LOT! But flames just make me want to bash the flamer with my harsh words… A**

**Please wait patiently for the next chapters cus plot bunnies are coming slow… 8'D**

**OH! And thanks for the reviews... ;v; you guys made me go to the toilet (?) /SHOT I LOVES YA GUYS! (9OAO)9  
><strong>

**Review?**


End file.
